


Of Skye and Grant

by Bacner



Series: A better universe. [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Skye & Grant - Freeform, sunrise, sunset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23518186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/pseuds/Bacner
Summary: A brief drabble about a certain Agent duo...
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Grant Ward
Series: A better universe. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678087
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Of Skye and Grant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts), [milli_canales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milli_canales/gifts), [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Marvel owns everyone.

The sun was shining, shining brightly, even though it was only morning, and the sun shouldn't be so bright yet, but there it was. 

“Do you love mornings?” Skye asked Grant, as the duo just stared through the window outside. (It should be noted that she too was atypically bright for such an early period in time; Grant, on the other hand, wasn't. Not really)...

“Hard to say,” the latter shrugged. “People always say – the hour’s darkest before dawn, I say – the hour is darkest before dusk-“

Skye pointedly pinched his lips shut. “It was a simple yes or no question. Do you have to go on a tangent?”

“No,” Grant freed himself with ease, and kissed Skye with enthusiasm. “I don’t. Where were we?” 

Skye toppled him, and the duo promptly went back to what they have started, cough.

End


End file.
